imperatrix_centuriifandomcom-20200215-history
Antrexius
Antrexius was an important figure in Imperatrix Centurii history, being one of the four founders of the Centurii, as well as being a Praetorian Guard for Rallenthas during the first era. He would go on to be part of the second Centurii council, as well as becoming the third leader of the Imperatrix Centurii, with the title of Regent, although he wouldn't be considered a legitimate leader, and isn't recognized much for this accomplishment. Founding the Centurii Antrexius was one of the founders of the Imperatrix Centurii, along with Thanagost, Rallenthas, and Qusai. He was most likely a part of the Reavers organization the Centurii came from, although it is unknown how he became involved, as he was at one point a Jedi before becoming the apprentice of Xuanla. He then became the captain of the guard of Rallenthas, with Tzimisce becoming the other guard. The Rallenthas Era During the first era, also called the Rallenthas Era, Antrexius would do things such as commanding Rhoy, guarding Rallenthas, and fighting Revanites alongside Riviembis and Baul Bancroft IV. He would not be too well loved, but people put up with him. Not much is known of his master, Xuanla, except the few things gained from records, which show that she left the Centurii towards the end of Rallenthas' reign, and has not showed up since. Antrexius would not protect Rallenthas well enough, it seemed, as Rallenthas would soon disappear. The Councilor Antrexius would be given the council position of Mysticism Councilor under Darth Drel'ossord, despite Drel'ossord's promises to Destney of her having the job. He would join Rhoy and Thanagost on the council, as well as the advisor to the tech branch Riviembis. Antrexius would be the most controversial councilor, being openly against Drel'ossord in many ways, which is suspected to be due to his connections to a certain cult. The Cult Antrexius would be at Riviembis' apartment (Reason unknown) when Szallath arrived a second time, and he would agree to work with the cult. However, he would help Riviembis and Thanagost in a ritual later to find the base of the cult for Riviembis to attack, which would be found on Quesh. Destruction Antrexius would bring Mysticism members Seraphhina and Xunchat to the Umbra Sanctum during a meeting, and would sneak in an explosive despite the attendance of Riviembis, Qusai, and Mirnia directly below them. This was considered an act of terrorism against the Centurii, and Antrexius would be considered an enemy of the Centurii after that. Leading the Centurii One day, a week before the end of the Transitional Era, Antrexius would be announced as the new Regent of the Imperatrix Centurii. It is unknown why this happened, but he never showed up to claim the title, and it would pass on to Riviembis. A Final Return Antrexius would return soon after the Imperatrix Centurii was rebuilt by Destney, Net'skebio, and Riviembis. He would arrive at Riviembis' apartment, say aggressive things that have been kept off-record, and then blew up the apartment, klling many refugees and nearly killing Riviembis. This would cause increased suspicions of Antrexius' connections to the cult of Ofaxsacspl, as the refugees were stolen from Ofaxsacspl, and Riviembis was a known enemy of the cult. Antrexius would never return again. Category:Character